Danny Phantom Mpreg
by AttackOnTerribleFanfiction
Summary: Exactly as the title suggests, this is Danny Phantom mpreg in which Danny gets pregnant with Vlad's baby. Stay tuned for fun updates and a crazy adventure because this thing is gonna be wild from start to finish. Rated M because of ghost sex.


_**Danny Phantom Mpreg**_

_**Chapter One**_

_**Never question the crazy ramblings of a 5am fanfiction author...unless, of course, they involve cartoon mpreg.**_

**So this crazy idea came to me at 5 in the morning last night when I was reading some Danny Phantom fanfiction. I guess that this sort of thing just happens with lack of sleep. I would like to personally apologize for what you're about to read, but hey you're already reading so you might as well review!**

* * *

><p>"Oh Vladi" Danny sang, swaying his hips slightly as he walked into the bedroom.<p>

The man in question glanced up from the book he was reading, taking off his reading glasses and setting them down on the nightstand beside him. His eyes widened considerably as he took in the expression on his lovers face.

"Oh, Danny," He sighed. "Not tonight…." He pleaded, but his pleas were ignored as the younger boy climbed onto the bed.

"C'mon Vladimir." He urged, climbing on top of the elder man. "I know you want to."

"Sure I want to," He said, setting his book down next to the glasses. Danny was straddling his hips at this point. "But we've had a long day...Don't you think you deserve a break?"

Danny bent down close to Vladimir's ear. "I'll let you be seme." He whispered seductively.

This caused a hesitation in the older man. It wasn't often that the boy would give offer up being the uke. They often switched things up every couple of times, but he usually put up at least a little fight over dominance. His sweetheart was like that, he thought adoringly.

Although he had originally planned on standing his ground, when he felt the other's tongue travel down the length of his ear to his neck, Vladimir gave in to the temptation eating away at him, groaning in pleasure.

When Danny tried to keep going, however, Vladamir quickly made sure to assert himself. 'Not today.' He thought to himself as he managed to switch their positions so that his boyfriend was underneath him, now.

Shaking hands moving fast, Vlad quickly began to undress the other.

"Ooh gettin' right down to business this time" Danny teased as he helped to undress them both.

When the last article of clothing was discarded to the floor, they both got into position. Having done this a countless number of times before, they both knew what to do.

Positioning himself at the entrence of that tight hole he loved so much, the elder halfa wasted no time, quickly shoving his massive cock inside. Danny let out a scream, a mixture of pain and pleasure as he was entered so suddenly.

Seeing the boy arch his back a bit more, the seme took this as consent to continue. Slamming into him some more, Vladimir smiled in response to the screams that came as response.

"OH!" Danny screamed, louder than before as Vlad shoved in again. "R-RIGHT THERE HIT IT AGAIN"

"You have to say please." The other man teased before doing as he was told, relishing in the sweet orgasm that came as a response, his own following soon after.

This night was far from finished, however.

Taking a moment to let the boy rest, Vladimir soon found his hard on returning, and the moment he was fully there, he forced his way in again.

Danny's groans mixed in with his own as they continued once again.

"H-Hey," Danny forced out roughly. "D-Do that thing I love."

Doing as he wished, both men's glowing white rings came out around each of them, transforming them with ease to their other, ghost selves.

As they continued moving, Vladimir smiled in response to the sound of Danny's noises. Finally, slamming as hard as he could into him one final time, the man could feel himself go deeper than he ever had before, resulting in the younger boy losing it on the spot.

As both climaxed at the same time, they automatically changed back to their human form.

Crawling up to each other at the head of the bed, they each fell asleep, cuddling in each other's arms.

Little did they know how much things were to change very soon as a result of this night.

* * *

><p><strong>Like I said, this is Mpreg for this crack ship, and it's totally weird and we all know it. However, if you peeps go ahead and reviewfavorite/follow, I would be happy to continue this thing. It is a plan, and I'm totally gonna do it. Expect an update in less than a week. Peace out.**


End file.
